Businesses often find it desirable to provide service to customers at least in part using an interactive voice or media response technology. For example, contact centers use interactive voice or media response systems to answer questions, provide information, gather data from the customer prior to routing the call to an agent, and/or providing other types of self-service functionality. In structuring the interactive voice or media response system, a business may attempt to organize the menus used by the system in such a way that customers can quickly and easily access the information or services they are seeking. However, as businesses offer a wider variety of services through these systems, navigation of even the best structured menu may become cumbersome, especially where a customer needs to navigate the menu multiple times. It may be desirable, therefore, to provide a system and method that allows customers to quickly and easily navigate to menu option items that they are interested in.